Conventionally, a vehicular display apparatus has been known which includes a dial plate that displays information, a surrounding portion (referred to also as “facing portion” in Japanese) that surrounds the periphery of the dial plate, and a translucent cover plate that covers an aperture formed by the surrounding portion in the display direction of the dial plate, such as, e.g., the indicating instrument disclosed in Patent Document 1. In such a display apparatus, an attachment structure for causing a cover plate to be held in a surrounding portion typically includes engaging tabs and catch portions. The engaging tabs extend from a flange portion provided at the outer edge portion of the cover plate in the opposite direction of the display direction. The catch portions are provided at the outer peripheral wall surface of the surrounding portion to be engaged with the engaging tabs.